hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pray
|name = Pray |artist = Wish |song number = 2 |starting episode = 71 |ending episode = 78 |type = Opening |previous song = Pale Ale |next song = Believe In Tomorrow}} Pray is the second OVA opening theme of the Hunter × Hunter 1999 series. It was sung by Wish. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji (TV)= Donna yume nara oikakeruno Kimi ga tsubuyaku mitai ni yū Tōi saki datta mirai wa ima Sugu soba o hashitte yuku Mienai koede sakendeta Kizutsuita karada ima tokashitai Kono itami wa tada watashi o kiri saite Ashita o uranau inori ga todoku ma de I pray every night and day |-| Romaji (Full)= Donna yume nara oikakeruno Kimi ga tsubuyaku mitai ni yū Tōi saki datta mirai wa ima Sugu soba o hashitte yuku Mienai koede sakendeta Kizutsuita karada ima tokashitai Kono itami wa tada watashi o kiri saite Riaru na genjizu o uke tomeru tsuyosa dake Yume no ketsumatsu wa kioku no kanata de Ashira o unarau inori ga todoku made I pray every night and day Ai no namida ga nagareru hodo Kimi o ai shitari kanji tari Yume o egaku niwa kono heya ja Semasugite tameiki tsuku Mienai koe de sakendeta Kanashimi ga doa o tataiteru kara Nemurenai yoru wa ashita o kiri saite Toki no tabibito ga kake nukeru hayasa made Yume no ketsumatsu wa kioku no kanata de Ikusen no hikari negai o kanaeteru I pray every night and day Kono itami wa tada watashi o kiri saite Riaru na genjizu o uke tomeru tsuyosa dake Yume no ketsumatsu wa kioku no kanata de Ashira o unarau inori ga todoku made I pray every night and day |-| Kanji= どんな夢なら追いかけるの? 君がつぶやくみたいに言う 遠い先だった 未来は今 すぐそばを走って行く 見えない声で叫んでた 傷ついた体 今 溶かしたい この痛みはただ私を切り裂いて… リアルな現実を受け止める強さだけ… 夢の結末は記憶の彼方で… 明日を占う 祈りが届くまで… I pray every night and day アイの涙が流れるほど 君を愛したり感じたり 夢を描くにはこの部屋じゃ せなすぎて ため息つく 見えない声で叫んでた 悲しみがドアを叩いてるから 眠れない夜は 明日を切り裂いて… 時の旅人が長け抜ける速さまで… 夢の結末は記憶の彼方で… 幾千の光 願いをかなえてる? I pray every night and day この痛みはただ私を切り裂いて… リアルな現実を受け止める強さだけ… 夢の結末は記憶の彼方で… 明日を占う 祈りが届くまで… I pray every night and day |-| English= What kind of dreams should I chase? You ask almost in a whisper The once-distant future now Will soon be running by I shouted with an unseen voice, My injured body now longing to melt As this pain rips me to shreds... I live in the real world by my strength alone... The end of my dreams lies at the other side of my memories... My prayers reaching out to let me predict tomorrow... I pray every night and day I love you and care for you So much that I cry tears of love In the dreams I paint, I see this room, Too cramped for me to breathe I shouted with an unseen voice As sadness pounded on the door This sleepless night rips tomorrow to shreds... But time travelers can just race through it... The end of my dreams lies at the other side of my memories... Will these thousand lights grant my wish? I pray every night and day As this pain rips me to shreds... I live in the real world by my strength alone... The end of my dreams lies at the other side of my memories... My prayers reaching out to let me predict tomorrow... I pray every night and day Watch it now! ms:Pray Category:Songs Category:Opening Theme